


Magica quiete, velata indulgenza

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Penelope è un porto.Penelope aspetta il ritorno del suo Ulisse.Diventare adulti è perdere parte di se stessi, ma è anche scoprire di nuovo le proprie ancore più salde.(La storia partecipa alle challenge "Slot machine!"; "La challenge delle sei coppie", indette rispettivamente da Juriaka e GiuniaPalma sul forum di EFP e a Questa storia partecipa al “Kaku koto, nante jōnetsu! [Scrivere, che passione!]” indetto da Pikapikahoshi sul forum di EFP.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley





	Magica quiete, velata indulgenza

** _Magica quiete, velata indulgenza_ **

  
  
  
  
Penelope fu svegliata dal chiacchiericcio eccitato delle sue compagne di stanza, ma la giovane decise di rimanere per un po’ immobile sotto la trapunta color del cielo, gli occhi appena socchiusi a scrutare distrattamente le cortine scure del suo letto a baldacchino. 

Quello era il suo ultimo Natale da studentessa, l’ultimo Natale prima di affrontare il mondo degli adulti, ma era anche il primo Natale che trascorreva a Hogwarts, lontana dalla sua famiglia. 

La sua famiglia che, nonostante Hogwarts fosse diventata per lei una casa, non smetteva mai di mancarle: l’idea di svegliarsi, quella mattina, senza udire il respiro lieve e regolare di sua sorella Leda nel letto a castello sopra il suo la riempiva di lieve tristezza. A poco serviva pensare che, in realtà, se anche fosse stata a casa, il respiro di Leda non lo avrebbe comunque sentito, dal momento che la giovane donna si era trasferita da pochi mesi in una casetta che Penelope aveva visto soltanto in foto, e dunque avrebbe raggiunto la sua famiglia soltanto all’ora di pranzo. L’idea di scartare i regali in compagnia delle sue compagne di scuola, senza poter abbracciare sua madre e dare un bacio a suo padre, la faceva sentire una bambina di sette anni, e non una giovane donna che ne avrebbe compiuti diciotto entro una settimana. 

_Maggiorenne in entrambi i miei mondi_ , si ripeté a fior di labbra, cercando di non pensare a cosa questo significasse: ai M.A.G.O. che si avvicinavano inesorabilmente, e poi a quel futuro incerto, a cui ancora non sapeva dare una forma, quel futuro da cui tutti sembravano aspettarsi grandi cose – _sei una delle studentesse più brillanti del nostro anno, Caposcuola Clearwater!_ – tutti, tranne lei. 

Penelope sospirò, imponendosi di calmarsi: era Natale, e lei era rimasta a Hogwarts per una manciata di ragioni più che valide e non aveva intenzione di lasciare che la sua paura per il futuro le rovinasse la giornata. 

Quando aprì i tendaggi del suo baldacchino, Penelope fu sorpresa di trovare una piccola pila di pacchetti colorati ai piedi del suo letto: guardandosi attorno, scoprì che Imelda Safran e Frances Masters avevano già sparso nastri colorati e brandelli di carta da pacco per mezzo dormitorio, e stavano commentando con risatine infantili i propri regali. Non che Penelope avesse nulla da ridire sulle risatine infantili: fino all’anno precedente, lei e Leda, che ormai aveva compiuto vent’anni, avevano continuato ad apparecchiare il tavolino con la colazione di Babbo Natale, pretendendo che il loro papà divorasse latte e biscotti mentre loro fingevano di dormire. 

“Buon Natale, Caposcuola Clearwater!”   
Penelope sorrise, ricambiando gli auguri: lei e la Masters non erano mai state grandi amiche – nessun dramma, solo caratteri diametralmente opposti – ma in quel saluto Penelope lesse un che di affettuoso. Del resto, avevano pur sempre condiviso stanza e lezioni per più di sei anni: la prospettiva della fine di quello strano rapporto le stava riscoprendo vagamente malinconiche all’idea di non potersi più punzecchiare, una volta finita la scuola. 

Penelope decise di mettere da parte tutte le tradizioni di casa: i regali, in casa Clearwater, si aprivano soltanto dopo la colazione, stando tutti seduti in cerchio sul tappeto di corda del salotto. Ma Penelope era a Hogwarts, e struggersi per ciò a cui stava rinunciando era inutile: tanto valeva godersi quel che aveva, e farlo fino in fondo. 

Infilandosi un maglione sopra la stoffa leggera del pigiama, la ragazza si unì ai festeggiamenti delle sue compagne, attaccando con sano entusiasmo la sua pila di regali.   
Ben presto, il suo copriletto blu si ritrovò cosparso di oggetti più o meno ingombranti: un profumo babbano, un set di piume e inchiostri colorati, alcuni libri, un rossetto di un rosso talmente acceso che mai Penelope avrebbe avuto il coraggio di utilizzare, una scatola di dolci preparati in casa, una sciarpa morbidissima e un nuovo calderone da parte della sua amica Rossella, riempito di regalini di poca importanza ma scelti con particolare riguardo per i gusti di Penelope – quello vecchio Rossella l’aveva fatto saltare in aria nell’ultima lezione di Pozioni prima delle vacanze, con grande gioia di Piton, che aveva potuto sottrarre a Corvonero un numero indecente di punti. 

Restavano solo due pacchetti piccini, che Penelope soppesò a lungo, prima di aprire. Cercava sempre di lasciare per ultimi i doni a cui immaginava avrebbe tenuto di più, e quelli, a giudicare dalle diverse grafie sui bigliettini di accompagnamento, promettevano di renderla molto felice.   
Dopo un attimo di incertezza, si decise a scartare il regalo di Leda, dopo aver riso come una matta al biglietto in rima che sua sorella aveva accluso. Da anni, ormai, le sorelle Clearwater si sfidavano a comporre le liriche più bislacche per qualsiasi occasione: quella sì che era una tradizione che non conosceva confini. 

Con le dita ancora scosse da risate silenziose, Penelope strappò la carta argentata del pacchetto, rivelando un fagotto di seta sottile e impalpabile. Era una stola delicata, di un sofisticato rosa antico che, Penelope si rese conto, si abbinava perfettamente all’abito color amaranto che avrebbe indossato quella sera. Al centro del fagotto, poi, Penelope scorse un pettinino d’argento: era un oggetto dall’aria antica e preziosa, con delicati ricami floreali in cima. I rebbi del pettine, lunghi e resistenti, culminavano in punte sottili, tinte di un rosso carminio che a Penelope, inevitabilmente, ricordò il rosso degli stendardi Grifondoro. E si ritrovò ad arrossire, Penelope, perché anche quel rosso si intonava perfettamente a qualcosa che lei aveva intenzione di indossare quella sera, anche se Leda non lo poteva sapere. O forse sì, perché certe volte le sorelle maggiori, anche quando lontane, sanno esattamente cosa passa nella testa di chi hanno visto crescere. Accanto al pettinino, c’era un altro biglietto. Niente rime, questa volta, ma solo poche parole vergate con cura: “A prova di criniera Clearwater, testato e approvato dalla tua parrucchiera di fiducia”. Penelope sorrise, allontanandosi dal viso la voluminosa e indomita massa di riccioli scuri che condivideva con sua sorella, l’unica che, quando Penelope era piccola, avesse la pazienza di cercare di intrecciarle i capelli. 

Il secondo pacchetto era più piccolo, avvolto con estrema cura in una comune carta da pacchi marrone. In cima al pacchetto, tracce di inchiostro scuro formavano solo le seguenti parole:   
“Per P., da P.” 

Penelope si ritrovò a sorridere, nonostante una leggera fitta allo stomaco: solo Percy poteva inviare un regalo di Natale e farlo passare per un messaggio in codice, lui con la sua fissa di non voler dare nell’occhio e di non dare spettacolo con la loro relazione. Avevano litigato spesso, in passato, per la sua ritrosia, ma poi Percy aveva fatto i suoi passi avanti, e Penelope aveva messo da parte le proprie insicurezze che avrebbero voluto da lui gesti plateali e chiari, ed entrambi avevano trovato un compromesso. Le cose su cui discutevano, ora, erano altre, e Penelope avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché le loro divergenze fossero ancora limitate alle loro contrarie opinioni sul tenersi o meno per mano davanti a un professore. Scacciò quel pensiero con un moto brusco: l’ultima volta che si erano visti di persona, prima della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, avevano discusso a lungo, e si erano salutati con parole fredde e impacciate. Percy non aveva trovato il tempo per andare a salutarla al Binario 9 e ¾, impegnato com’era col suo nuovo, stupido lavoro, e Penelope se n’era risentita ancora di più, ma poi si erano scritti lettere lunghe e sincere, e le cose erano migliorate. 

O almeno, Penelope lo sperava, perché passare da una relazione in cui si potevano vedere tutti i giorni, tra una lezione e l’altra, a una relazione in cui l’affetto per lei arrivava sempre dopo la descrizione di qualche grande impresa compiuta da Bartemius Crouch era stato più difficile di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare. 

Penelope tentennò appena, tenendo fra le mani il pacchetto: se tutto fosse andato come speravano, quella sera lei e Percy si sarebbero visti. E allora perché non scambiarsi i regali direttamente di persona? Probabilmente, Percy voleva solo essere sicuro che il suo regalo le arrivasse, a discapito di qualsiasi possibile imprevisto potesse capitare. O non capitare, visto come stavano le cose. 

Il regalo per Percy, invece, Penelope non lo aveva spedito. Non lo aveva nemmeno incartato, a dire il vero, sebbene il suo baule fosse ormai pieno per metà di oggetti che aveva comprato pensando a lui, e poi scartato. 

Dapprima aveva acquistato una bella edizione del moderno Compendio di Leggi Magiche Internazionali Comparate, salvo poi scartarlo, consapevole che, dopo tutti questi mesi, Percy ormai doveva essersene procurata una copia. O forse gliela aveva regalata Mr. Crouch, con tanto di dedica. 

Aveva comprato in un impeto ispirato un Panno LucidaOcchiali Perpetuo, che prometteva di tenere lontano lo sporco dalle lenti per almeno una settimana, dopo l’uso, ma l’aveva trovato poi un regalo utile, sì, ma un poco insensibile. 

Poi aveva acquistato per corrispondenza un lussuoso portadocumenti in pelle di drago, lucido e professionale, ma quando la sua amica Rossella lo aveva visto, aveva sbuffato, affermando che nemmeno il suo ultracentenario prozio usava ancora cose del genere. 

Aveva allora ripiegato su un’agenda perpetua, un bell’oggetto che prometteva di rinnovarsi ogni anno, mantenendo invariati gli impegni fissi precedentemente annotati, ma poi si era resa conto che un’agenda è qualcosa che ti regala la banca, non la tua fidanzata.   
E a quel punto era rimasta a corto di idee e di soldi. 

Si era lambiccata quel suo presunto acuto cervello di Corvonero in cerca di un’idea economica e d’effetto, un’idea che potesse ribadire quanto lei tenesse a Percy, nonostante la distanza e la freddezza. Un’idea che potesse scuotere Percy, distoglierlo per un po’ da quel suo maledetto lavoro che lo aveva assorbito e trasformato in un mostro di noia, un’idea che riportasse a galla il ragazzo che in sua compagnia abbassava ogni difesa, rivelandosi soltanto per quel che era, e cioè un ragazzo insicuro e impacciato che aveva bisogno di ricordarsi che la vita non stava tutta in un buon voto o in un apprezzamento del capo. 

Aveva sfogliato i cataloghi di tutti i negozi di Diagon Alley su cui fosse riuscita a mettere le mani, aveva aperto a pagine casuali libri estratti a sorte dagli scaffali della biblioteca, sperando in un’illuminazione, e aveva persino lasciato un bigliettino nella mano di marmo della Saggia Priscilla, a mezzanotte, ma il suo sonno era rimasto immune da ogni buon consiglio. 

La settimana precedente si era quindi rassegnata a infilare agenda e Compendio nel portadocumenti di pelle e a sperare che qualche gufo particolarmente resistente fosse ancora disponibile, quando era stato Hermes a posarsi nel suo grembo, portando nel becco un post-it viola del Ministero della Magia. 

“Mia cara P.”, c’era scritto, nell’ordinata grafia che Penelope ormai conosceva bene, “è con mio grande rammarico che devo constatare che la salute di Mr. Crouch ha subito un lieve peggioramento. È dunque probabile che, in seguito alla mia recente promozione di cui ho avuto modo di parlarti nella mia ultima lettera, sarà mio compito sostituirlo negli impegni delle prossime settimane. Posso dunque supporre che, la sera di Natale, mi sarà chiesto di prendere parte al banchetto che si terrà a Hogwarts. Spero che questo ci darà modo di scambiarci di persona i nostri auguri. P.”. 

Ed era stato allora che Penelope aveva capito che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. 

* 

Il Natale a Hogwarts fu più piacevole di quanto Penelope avrebbe immaginato: trascorse la mattina in Sala Comune, divertendo alcuni degli studenti più piccoli facendo nevicare sul tappeto davanti al fuoco e costruendo con la bacchetta minuscoli pupazzi di neve che si scioglievano nel tempo di una risata, e dopo un pranzo particolarmente buono – sebbene non sontuoso quanto lo sarebbe stato, se il Ballo del Ceppo non avesse previsto anche un banchetto – si trattenne in Sala Grande assieme al professor Vitious, a Gazza, ai Prefetti e a una manciata di studenti che si erano offerti volontari per aiutare con le decorazioni per la festa. Da quando era stata nominata Prefetto, Penelope aveva subito dimostrato grande senso pratico e un ottimo gusto estetico, cosa che le fece guadagnare la nomea di persona imprescindibile per l’organizzazione di qualunque festività. Si divertiva, Penelope, a proporre decorazioni e menù, a dirigere con la punta della bacchetta fili di perle dorate attorno a un ramo d’abete o a insegnare ai pipistrelli a volare in formazione attorno a una zucca, ma quel giorno fece in modo di trovare presto una scusa per abbandonare i suoi compagni quando la sala era ancora mezza vuota: con un sorriso, si accorse che quasi tutte le ragazze si erano allontanate, lasciando soli i ragazzi perplessi in compagnia di un imperterrito professor Vitious. Oh, insomma, una signora ha bisogno del suo tempo, per prepararsi per un ballo di gala. 

Prima di tornare alla Torre di Corvonero, al suo abito color amaranto in cui sperava di entrare ancora – maledetta lei e la sua incapacità di resistere ai biscotti al burro – e alla spazzola che da due notti riposava immersa a testa in giù in una bacinella in cui aveva diluito un po’ di Pozione Lisciariccio, Penelope corse al quarto piano, fermandosi accanto alla porta del Bagno dei Prefetti. Guardandosi attorno furtivamente per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, estrasse di tasca la pergamena ripiegata che aveva preparato la sera precedente, e con l’aiuto di un rotolo di Magiscotch la fissò alla porta, sperando con tutta sé stessa che Gazza, con tutta la confusione dei preparativi, fosse abbastanza impegnato in Sala Grande per prestare attenzione a quell’ala del castello. 

Quando finalmente si allontanò dalla porta del bagno, non incontrò nessuno nei corridoi: sembrava che fossero tutti ancora decisi a godersi le vacanze giocando a palle di neve nel parco, oppure riposando in Sala Comune. 

Giungendo in vista della porta che conduceva nella Sala Comune di Corvonero, però, Penelope si arrestò, preoccupata: accasciata davanti al legno liscio e compatto della porta c’era una figura inquietante, l’immagine stessa della disperazione. Quando la figura si accorse della sua presenza, alzò la testa di scatto, fissandola come un naufrago avrebbe fissato la luce di un faro. 

“Caposcuola Clearwater! Penny! Amica mia, ti prego, aiutami!”   
Penelope ci mise un secondo di troppo a riconoscere Roger Davies in quel viso trasfigurato dall’angoscia. Roger Davies, quello stesso Roger Davies che di solito calcava con molle sicurezza i corridoi della scuola, consapevole del proprio fascino e ben deciso a sfruttarlo il più possibile, in ogni momento. Lo stesso Roger Davies che prendeva in giro Penelope per la sua serietà e per la sua dedizione allo studio, e che di certo non l’aveva mai considerata una sua amica. 

“Davies? Stai bene?”   
“No che non sto bene!”, quasi urlò quello, allontanandosi dal viso i suoi lunghi capelli scuri che sembravano aver bisogno di un buono shampoo e di una bella spazzolata.   
“Non sto bene, perché tra tre ore, soltanto tra tre ore dovrò stringere fra le braccia la più bella creatura che abbia mai calcato le pietre di questo castello, e dovrò farlo con indosso i miei vestiti da Quidditch puzzolenti, se tu non mi aiuterai!”   
Penelope avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo: da quando Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies erano diventati una certezza, Davies non aveva più smesso di starnazzare e agitarsi come uno Snaso davanti a Re Mida. 

“E come potrei aiutarti, di grazia?” 

Davies indicò con un ampio gesto della mano la porta alle sue spalle, sorvegliata come sempre dalla seria figura dell’Aquila di bronzo. 

“Io non... lei continua a fare domande, ma io riesco a pensare solo alle labbra della mia regina di Francia, e il mio cervello... oh, io non credo di avercelo più, un cervello!”   
Penelope si trattenne dal sottolineare che un cervello Davies non l’aveva mai avuto, ma si limitò ad avvicinarsi all’Aquila di Priscilla. Del resto, lei aveva i capelli pieni di aghi di pino, quindi era lei ad aver bisogno di varcare quella porta. Non lo faceva certo per aiutare Davies. 

“Ha davanti a sé i buoi, ara campi candidi con un candido aratro, seminando seme nero. Chi è?” 

Penelope rifletté a lungo, confusa – era difficile pensare con accanto una persona che continuava a mormorare frasi d'autocommiserazione– ma quando lo sguardo le cadde su uno sbaffo d’inchiostro sulla sua mano destra, i pezzi del puzzle sembrarono trovare il loro incastro. 

“Potrebbe trattarsi di una piuma che semina inchiostro su un foglio bianco? Di uno scrittore, quindi?”   
Il becco dell’Aquila si contorse nella bronzea imitazione di un sorriso, mentre la sua voce dolce sussurrava:   
“Un pizzico di sicurezza in più, e la tua risposta sarebbe stata perfetta. Ma sei sulla buona strada”. 

E, con grande sollievo di Penelope e di Roger Davies, la maniglia comparve, permettendo loro di aprire la porta. 

* 

“Caposcuola Clearwater, com’è che una simile bellezza se ne sta qui tutta sola? Stai ancora aspettando il tuo Ulisse?” 

Penelope sorrise, a metà fra l’irritato e il lusingato. Aveva sentito Morice Spinney, un Tassorosso del sesto anno, tentare un approccio simile con almeno tre ragazze diverse, nell’ultimo quarto d’ora. Tre ragazze effettivamente molto graziose, non riuscì a non pensare Penelope, arrossendo appena. Improvvisamente estremamente consapevole della modesta, ma pur sempre ampia, rispetto alle sue abitudini, porzione di pelle che lo scollo del suo abito lasciava scorgere, Penelope si avvolse meglio nella stola che le aveva donato Leda, guardando il sorriso goffo di Morice. Per un attimo, un attimo soltanto, pensò di sorridergli di rimando, e di accettare il suo invito a ballare, ma poi si riscosse. No, non era con Morice Spinney che voleva ballare. E non era certo piegandosi a meschini giochi di gelosie e provocazioni che avrebbe convinto _il suo Ulisse_ a sfuggire alle braccia di Circe, non quando Circe si era incarnata in Ludo Bagman, col suo sorriso svelto e la sua bella posizione al Ministero. 

Sfiorando inconsciamente la runa d’argento che pendeva dalla sottile catenina che Percy le aveva regalato per Natale – _sempiterno affetto_ , significava quel simbolo, e se da un lato Penelope ne era stata commossa, perché sapeva che cosa volesse dire, per Percy, potersi permettere di regalarle un gioiello, il lato più meschino di lei non aveva potuto fare altro che sospirare, abbattuto, di fronte _all’affetto_ , così diverso _dall’amore_ – lei rivolse lo sguardo all’angolo opposto della sala, dove Percy, elegantissimo nel suo completo blu marino, parlava con Ludo Bagman e con la professoressa Vector. Le aveva rivolto solo un vago cenno di saluto, durante la cena, e poi era stato con lei per pochi minuti. Certo, le aveva carezzato una guancia, mormorandole quanto fosse bella quella sera, e quanto gli fosse mancata, ma poi si era lasciato risucchiare dai suoi _doveri istituzionali_ , dedicandosi alle pubbliche relazioni e dimenticandosi della loro, di relazione. 

Morice Spinney sembrò accogliere il suo pacato rifiuto con molta tranquillità, puntando una valchiria dallo sguardo di ghiaccio di Durmstrang. Sorprendentemente, dopo averlo squadrato dall’alto in basso – letteralmente, visto che la testa di Spinney le arrivava sì e no alla spalla – la ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso timido, e si lasciò condurre sulla pista da ballo. 

Penelope si guardò attorno, scoraggiata: molti studenti erano ancora impegnati in balli poco aggraziati ma pieni di divertimento, ma tanti si erano già ritirati. Se per tornare nelle proprie stanze o per trovare un angolo discreto in cui appartarsi, quello Penelope non lo sapeva. 

Colta da un’improvvisa ispirazione, balzò in piedi: era inutile sprecare il suo tempo in quel modo, sorseggiando Burrobirra sgasata e cercando di scostare senza farsi vedere lo scollo delle scarpe dalle vesciche che le tormentavano i piedi. 

Cercando di apparire tranquilla e perfettamente a suo agio su quelle scarpette lucide con il tacco alto, Penelope attraversò la sala a testa alta, cercando di apparire disinvolta e serena.   
Raggiunse Bagman e Percy riuscendo a mantenere una traiettoria apparentemente casuale, e quando fu loro vicino, fece un cenno a Percy, esclamando, tutta allegra:   
“Caposcuola Weasley, volevo salutarti prima di ritirarmi, mi ha fatto piacere rivederti!”   
Percy sbiancò. 

Poi le sue lentiggini scomparvero, sommerse dall’intenso rossore che salì dal collo fino a mandargli in fiamme le orecchie. Raddrizzandosi gli occhiali di corno sul naso, balbettò un saluto impacciato, e poi rimase immobile. 

Per Penelope fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco. Fu la conferma di essere sola, in quella maledetta sala piena di gente in festa. Con gli occhi che le si facevano umidi, rivolse un cenno di saluto a Bagman e alla professoressa Vector, e fece per allontanarsi. 

Dopo pochi passi, sentì la presenza familiare di Percy accanto a sé, e il suo braccio le cinse le spalle. 

“Perdonami, Penny!”   
Penelope sospirò, sforzandosi di non guardarlo. Continuò a camminare, si asciugò rabbiosamente una lacrima, e disse:   
“Non ti preoccupare, non ti voglio distrarre. Sei qui per lavoro, no?”   
Percy rimase di nuovo in silenzio, ma l’accompagnò lungo tutta la Sala Grande, e poi su per i gradini di marmo. 

Penelope avrebbe voluto scacciarlo, avrebbe voluto scrollarsi di dosso il suo braccio – così caldo e familiare, così confortante – avrebbe voluto urlargli contro qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non lo fece. Si fermò, anzi, quando Percy le sfiorò piano il polso, fissandola con il suo sguardo privo di difese. Lo sguardo di Perce il Timido, non quello di Percival Weasley, futuro Reggente dell’Universo che Lavora Anche a Natale. 

“Sono stato un idiota... di nuovo”. 

Penelope annuì, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

“Mi sei mancata così tanto, Penny, tu non immagini... e avrei voluto passare tutta la sera con te, avrei davvero voluto, ma...”   
La voce di Percy gli morì in gola, consapevole di tutte le volte in cui Penelope lo aveva rimproverato di avere sempre una giustificazione, sempre, anche quando diceva di scusarsi. 

“Ma non lo hai fatto, perché stavi lavorando. Lo posso capire, anche se non posso certo dire di esserne felice”. 

Da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare, nella vita di Percy non c’era più stato spazio per Penelope. E questo Penelope lo capiva, lo capiva davvero: sapeva quanto Percy tenesse al suo lavoro, quanto fosse contento di quell’opportunità, e quanto fosse smanioso di mettersi alla prova e dimostrare di essere all’altezza di una carriera brillante. Penelope non avrebbe mai voluto trasformarsi in una di quelle fidanzate che imponevano una scelta fra sé e il lavoro, anche perché sapeva riconoscere una battaglia persa in partenza. Ma loro erano abituati a vedersi ogni giorno, a scuola, e quando Hogwarts sarebbe ricominciata per loro le cose sarebbero cambiate totalmente, e lei avrebbe voluto che almeno ogni tanto Percy decidesse che passare del tempo con lei era una cosa buona, e non una perdita di tempo prezioso che avrebbe potuto impiegare mettendosi in buona luce al Ministero. 

“Perdonami, ti prego... non voglio ripartire senza aver avuto la possibilità di chiarirmi”. 

Penelope pensava che ci fosse ben poco da chiarire, ormai, ma quando la fronte di Percy si poggiò alla sua, la sua rabbia scomparve. 

Quello era Percy, lo stesso ragazzo con cui aveva fatto amicizia tanti anni prima, con cui aveva studiato e riso e parlato fino ad avere la voce roca. Sapeva che con lui le cose non sarebbero mai state facili, lo aveva saputo sin da quando aveva iniziato a sentire il cuore martellarle nel petto ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo nei corridoi, perché era Percy Weasley che si parlava, ma questo non l’aveva mai frenata dal volergli tutto il bene possibile. 

“Mi faranno santa con tutta la pazienza che ho...” bisbigliò, stringendosi a Percy e cercando le sue labbra, consapevole che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, quel loro affetto, quella complicità costruita prima ancora di scoprire l’amore, sarebbe sempre rimasta. 

Le labbra di Percy, dapprima incerte, trovarono le sue, e Penelope si abbandonò al suo bacio goffo, affondandogli le dita della mano destra nei capelli corti alla base della nuca. 

“Non abbiamo nemmeno ballato!” esclamò Percy, desolato, dopo che si furono separati. 

Penelope si strinse nelle spalle, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Percy e non riuscendo a non essere felice, felice come non lo era da tempo, nel poter attraversare di nuovo i corridoi della sua scuola in compagnia del suo fidanzato. 

“In realtà, non credo mi piaccia ballare”. 

Percy le sorrise, con quel suo sorriso riconoscente che raramente mostrava agli altri. 

“Vieni, Caposcuola Weasley, devo ancora darti il tuo regalo!”   
Perché, sì, di questo Penelope era ancora convinta, quel regalo valeva ancora la pena di essere scartato. 

* 

“Penny, il bagno è guasto!” 

Percy esitava, davanti alla porta aperta del bagno dei Prefetti. 

“L’ho scritto io, quel cartello... muoviti!”   
I corridoi del castello sembravano deserti, ma Penelope non voleva comunque correre il rischio di essere sorpresa lì in compagnia di qualcuno che, tecnicamente, da quelle parti nemmeno avrebbe dovuto metterci piede. 

“Ma cosa vorresti fare?”   
“Darti il tuo regalo!” insisté Penelope, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso. Adorava mettere in difficoltà il Perfetto Prefetto Weasley, convincendolo a confrontarsi con il suo esagerato rispetto delle regole. 

“In bagno?”   
“Sì, in bagno, Perce, in bagno!”   
Penelope lo afferrò per la manica del suo completo nuovo, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, assicurandosi con un incantesimo non verbale che nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad aprirla. 

Sfilandosi finalmente con sollievo quei tacchi maledetti, Penelope cominciò ad armeggiare con i rubinetti della grande vasca scavata nel pavimento, riempiendola con i suoi bagnoschiuma preferiti. 

“Ma se è guasto...”   
“Non fare l’ingenuo, Perce, non c’è nessun guasto! L’ho scritto solo per essere sicura che nessuno ci interrompa”. 

“I-interrompa?” Percy si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso, il viso arrossato. Se fosse per via del calore sprigionato dall’acqua che andava riempiendo la vasca o per qualche pensiero poco adatto a un Prefetto Perfetto, Penelope non lo sapeva. 

Improvvisamente preda di un forte imbarazzo, Penelope prese la mano di Percy, soffocando il viso nella sua spalla. Nei romanzi era tutto più facile, nei romanzi chiunque sembrava in grado di scivolare nel ruolo di _femme fatale_ con tutta la naturalezza del mondo. Invece, Penelope si sentiva sempre come una tredicenne che non aveva ancora scoperto da dove venissero i bambini, anche dopo una relazione di quasi tre anni. 

Il fatto che questa relazione vedesse coinvolto anche Percy Weasley, quello stesso ragazzo che sembrava vergognarsi anche dei propri baci, non faceva che complicare le cose. 

Oh, avevano avuto modo di fare quel che fanno gli adolescenti innamorati, sopravvivendo alle spiacevoli e imbarazzanti prime esperienze, per poi trovare il modo di conoscersi un po’ meglio, ma la costante paura di essere scoperti, a Hogwarts, aveva reso tutto molto veloce e molto poco soddisfacente. 

Penelope si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, cercando la bocca di Percy in un bacio lento, un bacio profondo e caldo, un bacio come non avevano spesso avuto la possibilità di scambiarsi. Percy la lasciò fare per un po’, ma quando il contatto fra i loro corpi si trasformò in un lento dondolio in cerca dell’incastro perfetto, di quello che avrebbe permesso loro di ridurre al minimo il vuoto, Percy si scostò, il petto ansimante e le gote arrossate d’eccitazione e imbarazzo. 

“Scusami, non volevo...”   
Il desiderio di Percy si era manifestato in maniera piuttosto inequivocabile, e Penelope fu, per un solo istante, presa dalla voglia prendere a schiaffi quello sciocco del suo fidanzato. 

“Io sì, Perce... è il mio regalo, un’ultima notte insieme...”   
Un’ultima notte insieme, prima di che cosa? P _rima che io torni prigioniera di questo castello per altri sei mesi_ , aveva pensato, ma Penelope sapeva – e forse anche Percy lo sapeva – che il vero significato di quelle parole era un altro. 

E la strinse, Percy, non come un amante, ma con una tenerezza infinita, baciandole piano la fronte e affondando le dita fra i riccioli che il vapore stava rendendo di nuovo indomiti. 

Fu solo dopo lunghi minuti passati insieme in silenzio, a respirare il vapore profumato che saliva dalla vasca, che Percy tornò a baciarla, mentre una mano, esitante, scendeva a carezzarle il fianco. 

Sorrise, Penelope, mentre le sue dita correvano a liberare Percy della sua giacca nuova, bella, sì, ma decisamente superflua, e poi indugiavano a lungo sui bottoni della sua camicia ormai sgualcita. 

Non era brava in quelle cose, lei. 

E così, per nascondere l’imbarazzo, si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Percy, voltandogli le spalle e sussurrando, con voce roca:   
“Mi aiuti con la cerniera?” 

Percy non disse niente, ma presto le sue mani furono sulla sua schiena, calde, frementi, e la cerniera del suo vestito di schiuse con un delicato fruscio che le diede i brividi. E poi, del tutto inaspettata, fu la bocca di Percy a ripercorrere il tragitto di quella stoffa leggera, tracciando baci umidi sotto la sua nuca, fra le sue scapole, e poi giù... 

Penelope, con un gesto meno aggraziato di quanto avrebbe desiderato, si liberò del vestito, facendolo scivolare a terra e scavalcandolo, incurante di pieghe e umidità. 

Si voltò poi verso Percy, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi mentre mostrava gli unici indumenti rimasti sul suo corpo. Rinunciando al suo solito cotone, comodo e pratico, Penelope aveva avuto l’audacia di strizzarsi in un intarsio di pizzo e raso che la carezzava come un guanto lascivo, e che aveva avuto il potere di farla arrossire quanto un peperone, quando l’aveva visto per la prima volta. 

“Penny...” il sussurro di Percy era poco più di un lamento roco, mentre il ragazzo restava immobile davanti a lei. 

“Sei... sei splendida”, riuscì a mormorare lui e Penelope, sentendosi ardere da fuochi che nemmeno riusciva a identificare, si ritrovò sulle labbra un’audacia che non credeva possibile. 

“È rosso Grifondoro”, mormorò, prima di voltarsi e scivolare in acqua, incurante di Percy ancora mezzo vestito alle sue spalle, o del raso che si sarebbe potuto rovinare, immerso nel bagnoschiuma profumato. 

Il calore dell’acqua e della schiuma morbida le carezzarono la pelle provocandole un brivido tutto nuovo, mentre udiva il suono confuso di stoffa che veniva rimossa in fretta, alle sue spalle. Percy le fu accanto in un attimo, le spalle strette e il petto spruzzato di lentiggini che svettavano appena sopra il livello dell’acqua, e gli occhi accesi di un desiderio che raramente si era concesso di mostrare in modo così esplicito. 

Tornarono a baciarsi, stringendosi famelici l’uno all’altra, le mani che vagavano senza sosta in quel peregrinare di passione e incertezza che strappava gemiti rochi a entrambi. Fu presto chiaro che Percy non aveva conservato indosso alcun indumento, ma questa volta non si ritrasse al tocco di Penelope, ma chiuse solo gli occhi, rovesciando la testa all’indietro. 

La interruppe, Percy, ma solo per sfiorarle piano l’orlo di raso che le cingeva il seno, una domanda inespressa negli occhi. Con dita tremanti, Penelope sganciò i due lembi di stoffa dietro la sua schiena, liberandosi di quell’indumento nel quale, a suo agio, non si era mai davvero sentita. E poi fu il turno delle mutandine, che andarono a raggiungere il resto dei loro vestiti sulla pietra umida del pavimento della stanza. 

La schiuma scaturita dai rubinetti incantati era così densa che non si riusciva a scorgere nulla, al di sotto della superficie dell’acqua. Percy le cinse la vita, e con un piccolo sforzo la sollevò, facendola sedere sul marmo liscio del bordo della vasca. L’aria fredda le carezzava la pelle in refoli che le mozzarono il respiro, mentre Percy, senza mai uscire dall’acqua, le schiudeva delicatamente le gambe, tracciando sentieri caldi di respiro sulle sue cosce, fino ad arrivare proprio lì, dove non era mai stato, non in quel modo. 

Penelope chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione nuova, quella sensazione ancora avvolta dall’incertezza e dall’inesperienza – non c’era mai stato tempo, né coraggio, per fare l’amore così – le dita affondate nei capelli di Percy e le labbra che cantavano il suo nome. 

Scivolò fuori di sé, Penelope, e poi tornò in sé, a quella stanza offuscata di vapore e piacere, alle mani di Percy sui suoi fianchi, al suo sorriso incerto. Con un colpo di reni, Penelope tornò in acqua, scivolando piano tra la parete della vasca e il corpo di Percy. Lo baciò piano, con lenta deliberazione, come a voler assaporare ogni istante di quel bacio. 

Come se quello fosse l’ultimo bacio. 

Lo baciò, e gli allacciò le braccia dietro il collo, circondandogli la vita con le gambe, grata che l’acqua sostenesse buona parte del suo peso. 

Percy scivolò dentro di lei con un movimento fluido, la fronte abbandonata contro la sua, le labbra socchiuse come in un moto sorpreso. Ed erano davvero entrambi sorpresi, perché fare l’amore per loro non era mai stato così semplice, così naturale, così privo di preoccupazioni e incertezze e un cozzare di corpi che non sembravano mai trovare l’incastro ottimale. 

Fecero l’amore lentamente, assaporando ogni movimento, e accolsero il piacere stringendosi forte l’uno all’altra.   
E rimasero stretti ancora a lungo, in quell’abbraccio che già sembrava sapere di nostalgia. 

“Mi mancherai, Perce”, mormorò Penelope, il viso affondato nel collo di Percy e gli occhi chiusi. 

_Mi mancherai_ , non _mi mancherai nei prossimi mesi._

Percy non la corresse. 

Si limitò a baciarle la fronte, e poi a insinuare una mano tra di loro, carezzandole piano le ossa sottili delle clavicole, scendendo poi a posarsi fra i suoi seni, sfiorando la runa che le aveva regalato. 

_Sempiterno affetto._

“Mi mancherai anche tu, Penny”. 

Penelope sollevò il viso. Era tardi, era davvero ora che lei rientrasse nel suo Dormitorio, e che Percy lasciasse il castello, ma Penelope gli cercò comunque le labbra per un bacio.   
Per un ultimo bacio. 

Le sue dita si posarono piano sopra quelle di lui, ancora strette attorno alla catenina d’argento. 

“ _Questo_ non cambierà, lo sai?” 

“Lo so”, mormorò Percy a fior di labbra, “lo so”. 

* * *

_ Note:  _

_ Non mi capitava da mesi ormai di scrivere una storia quasi di getto, in una sola seduta, cambiando soltanto pochi dettagli. Dico solo che, nelle intenzioni, questa doveva essere una flash, e invece è venuta fuori una cosa lunghissima.  _

_ Che ci devo fare, Penelope e Percy sono la nuova fissa del momento, perdonatemi. Questa storia non è del tutto coerente con quanto ho scritto nella mia long “Love, walk the Autumn, love”, anche perché ho scoperto la differenza di età fra i due solo recentemente, dunque da poco mi sono interrogata su come potrebbero essere andate le cose durante le visite di Percy a Hogwarts come sostituto di Crouch.  _

_ Due parole sulla storia: il bigliettino con una richiesta d’aiuto nella mano della statua di Priscilla è un omaggio (molto mal riuscito) al romanzo che mi piace meno della mia scrittrice preferita: “Abigail”, di Magda Szabò. Nel Màtula, il rigido collegio dove è ambientato il romanzo, le studentesse sono solite chiedere aiuto alla statua di Abigail, sempre pronta ad aiutare in silenzio le ragazze.  _

_ L’indovinello dell’Aquila, invece, non è ovviamente farina del mio sacco, ma è un mio brutto rimaneggiamento dell’Indovinello Veronese. Perché, no, inventare enigmi non fa proprio per me, quindi ho preferito ricorrere a un celebre aiuto da casa.   
Infine, la cosa più importante: questa storia l’ho scritta per le prime due challenge a cui io abbia mai partecipato. Per me è già una sfida aver cercato di scrivere una scena di sesso senza far piangere anche i sassi, ma comunque, il prompt principale viene dalla sfida “Slot Machine!” di Juriaka. Traccia 9: “È Natale, ma 4 (Penelope Clearwater, nella mia lista di personaggi) non sa proprio cosa regalare al suo amato. Genere!Bonus: lemon.  _

_ Ho deciso poi di far partecipare la storia anche alla sfida anche a “La challenge delle sei coppie”, in qualità di coppia het.  _

_ Giuro che ho finito, scusate per le note infinite, ma era giusto dare i dovuti credits a ogni cosa.  _


End file.
